Without You, Nerza Fanfic
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song, Without You. Love can conquer most but when it faces death, a heart becomes broken.


_Search for the answers I knew all along_

 _I lost myself, we all fall down_

 _Never the wiser of what I've become_

 _Alone I stand, a broken (wo)man_

 **"I love you..." Natsu, as he laid in a pool of his own blood. He can't help but to smile upon Erza, who held him tight, drowning in her own tears. He moved his hand closer, wiping away the flow of tears, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.**

 **"I've... always known that..." Erza tugged him closer. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he leaves his body to go to the skies. "You've told me that on our day of our wedding... and everyday of our lives together." Everytime he said that to her, she couldn't help but smile, this time however, it only brought her more tears to her eyes.**

 **"Yeah."**

 _All I have is one last chance_

 _I won't turn my back on you_

 _Take my hand, drag me down_

 _If you fall then I will too_

 _And I can't save what's left of you_

 **"You should just leave me here." He coughed up blood. More the reason for her to stay by his side. "You're gonna get yourself killed here in this Warfield."**

 **"I won't leave my husband to die alone!" She persisted. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care what happens to her as long as she spent his last dying breathe with him.**

 **"Don't do this!" He kept on coughing up blood. She wouldn't budge. She was the one holding on to his wound, the one that was in between the door to heaven and his own life here on earth. "You're not thinking straight! Think about the b-baby!" He coughed up more blood.**

 **"ERZA!" Gray yelled from behind the couple. "We have to get out of the field! It isn't safe anymore! The enemy is getting closer, swarming in with sheer number!"**

 **"I'm not leaving here! I'm not leaving him to die by himself neither!" She cried.**

 _Sing something new, I have nothing left_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 _There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 **Natsu leaned in closer to her face, kissing her one last time. "Go my love..."**

 **"Natsu?" She tried to wake him. "Natsu! Please don't leave me here alone!" She looked up into the clouded sky, pleading, crying.**

 **"Erza! Come on! Let's go!" Gray tried to move her, only she resisted, refusing to leave her loved one's body.**

 **He managed to get her up and take her to refuge. As they ran, she looked back, leaving Natsu's body there. They made it to refuge. Around them were more of their fellow members of many guilds. "Erza!" A familiar blonde called out to her. "Where's Natsu?"**

 **"... h-he's gone." She fell on to her knees, crying out the remainder of her tears. "I-I'm all alone again..."**

 _Swallow me under and pull me apart_

 _I understand there's nothing left_

 _Pain so familiar and close to the heart_

 _No more, no less, I won't forget_

 **The hugest war of all of Fiore's history finally came to an end. Dead bodies laid all over the battlefield, enemy and friend alike. The United Guilds of all Fiore came victorious to that of their counterparts. The enemy that were still alive surrendered and were handcuffed and taken to military cars where they took them to prison.**

 **Still out in the battlefield stood Erza on top of a hill, looking at the sun that finally came out of hiding behind the gray clouds. No more tears were coming out. No words from her neither. Her team may have won but she lost not something but someone that no one can replace in her heart. She held a locket and opened it. "Natsu..." She lowly whispered to herself. Inside was a picture of her and her beloved. A tear streamed down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.**

 _Come back down, save yourself_

 _I can't find my way to you_

 _And I can't bear to face the truth_

 **"Heard what happened," a voice from behind Erza approached. She turned to look. To her surprise she didn't expect him out of all her friends to come and talk to her. "I hear he went down fighting. Now that's the Salamander I know!"**

 **"W-what are you doing here Gajeel?" She still couldn't believe it.**

 **"Levy was worried about you," he took put what seemed to be a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put the rest back into his pocket. He took out his hand and proceeded to light his cigarette. "They all are. You lost you're husband. And a damp good one too."**

 **"You don't know how I feel," she yelled at him. "I don't want your fan empathy!"**

 **"Save it," he exhaled out a cloud of smoke. "I lost someone here too. My little brother, Rogue."**

 **"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she tried apologizing.**

 **"It's alright," he accepted her apology. "I still can't believe Salamander is dead."**

 **"Yeah, me too."**

 _Sing something new, I have nothing left_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 _There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 **"Well I'm heading back now." Gajeel threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, removing it's flames.**

 **"..." Erza didn't mutter a single sound. He left leaving her alone once more to herself.**

 **She couldn't help but to look at the sky once more. All she could think of are her memories. The ones she made with Natsu. She recalled a particular one, back when Natsu first joined the guild. Back when they were kids, Natsu and her would look at the stars. Looking at them, at the constellations, describing what he or she saw.**

 **Those memories will forever be with her**

 _I wanted to forgive_

 _I'm trying to forget_

 _Don't leave me here again_

 _I'm with you forever, the end_

 **She looked down at her wedding ring. Remembering the times that Natsu had failed to propose to her properly. She slightly giggled at those moments of his. His attempts were cute to her, but not enough. Finally, on her 21st birthday, he was able to give her the best damn proposal, well with the help of their friends that is. She finally came back to her senses, realising that she is dwelling into her past memories. But that was fine to her. She'll love him forever, even if they no longer can be by each other.**

 _Sing something new, I have nothing left_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 _There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends_

 _I can't face the dark without you_

 **She looked down at her stomach, softly massaging it with her hand. "You'll never see how great you father was. He would've been a great dad." 9 weeks and counting, his and her baby is now her own responsibility. She couldn't help but to picture herself and Natsu, deeply caring for the baby. Watching her grow old. Going to her school and watching her perform a play of some sort. Watch her graduate. All still with Natsu, who would've deeply loved to see his child grow up.**

 **"I think I'll call you..." she thought for a moment, trying to find a name to suit her. She and Natsu had come up with so many names, yet they couldn't find a name for their child. She finally had a name. "Callie."**

 _Holding the hand that holds me down_

 _I forgive you, forget you, the end_

 _Holding the hand that holds me down_

 _I forgive you, forget you, the end_

 **She turned to look at the camp that the United Guilds have made. She turned back facing the sun in front of her.**

 **She didn't want to return to her friends. Not yet anyways.**

 **She started walking towards the sun, towards a new path.**

 **She would never forget her memories. She would never forget the image of her loved one. She will however make new images. A new story for herself. A story of herself and her baby. She knew she wasn't alone in this, that Natsu would forever protect them from above. Watch over them as their guardian angel.**

 **She was no longer in the battlefield. And nobody even knew she had left.**

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this. Please be rather lenient. This was my first of these kind of fanfics. I guess you could call this a oneshot? Idk anymore. Still, enjoy.


End file.
